Guided Imagery
by BloodyRaine
Summary: [complete]Jean reads her calss a guided imagery, this is John's response to it. mild implied slashyness


///AN:This just sort of came out, it took me less than an hour. Its un- beyta'd, partly because I just wanted to post somehting, make myself feel productiove. ^^;; My health teacher was reading us something close to this and for some reason this is the only thing I got out of that whole 'relax' thing. Oops.  
  
Also:A guided imagery is someone leading another through a claming narrative, its mean to relax and calm the listener. italics is Jean speaking ///  
  
Guided Imagery  
  
It was near the end of the semester and everyone in Xavier's Institute was stressed. After the students were done with their tests they had summer break and many of them were leaving. Even Scott was running around trying to get things done. So, Jean decided, for some unfathomable reason, to have a little stress relief with her class and do a guided imagery.  
  
John though it was stupid. But then again, there were few things that Jean did with them that he didn't think were stupid.  
  
She told them all they could get comfortable and to close their eyes. He could see a couple of the students shifting and he even saw Kitty sit on the floor.  
  
In her soft, calming voice Jean began.  
  
You're walking down a path.  
  
John shook his head slightly in disgust, he wouldn't be drawn in by this crap.  
  
Everything is right with the world.  
  
Okay, nothing better to do, he decided and tried to listen.  
  
The air is crisp, cool, but not too cold, its refreshing and invigorating.  
  
Cool... Like Bobby... John usually hated cold, unless it was Bobby... This began to relax him.  
  
They're are trees lining the sides of the path.  
  
John tried to imagine trees, but couldn't see any on his 'path'. All he saw was cement walls.  
  
The trees are so tall that they seem to reach all the way up to the clear blue sky.  
  
His walls reached the sky, how was that?  
  
You take a deep calming breath, in your nose and out your mouth.  
  
He rolled his eyes. Maybe he could hyperventilate and get out of this.  
  
As you walk you come to a fork in the road.  
  
John liked forks, they were dangerous...  
  
You decide to take the more overgrown path, the road less traveled.  
  
Corny, John rolled his eyes. Quoting a Robert Frost poem, wasn't Jean infringing some sort of copyright...?  
  
You come to a lake.  
  
A lake, how original, why couldn't it be a ocean of fire... Now THAT was original.  
  
You kneel down beside the lake and you can see your reflection in the clear blue water.  
  
Is it wrong if my reflection is dead? John had the urge to shout out. 'Teacher! My reflection is dead!'. Kind of reminded him of when he was in elementary school and a kid called out and said that the hamster was dead.  
  
Some fish swim by and you splash some water unto your face.  
  
John wondered if he could light the fish on fire... He was feeling hungry.  
  
Across the lake you see a cabin.  
  
He could set that on fire, he thought.  
  
A window in the cabin is glowing and you walk towards it.  
  
Maybe it already is on fire.  
  
You walk to the cabin and open the door.  
  
Breaking and entering, this guided imagery thing was looking up...  
  
You are hit with a blast of warm air and you see a fire in the grand fireplace.  
  
John felt for his lighter. Nope, the fire wasn't his doing.  
  
Its so warm, you can feel the warmth on your face and you sit down.  
  
No... But if Jean would let me use my Zippo their could be some real warmth in this room.  
  
Once again, you take deep calming breaths, in the nose, out the mouth.  
  
John rolled his eyes again. Just think, hyperventilate.  
  
You decide to leave the cabin.  
  
By 'you', you mean Jean, right?  
  
Outside you are met with a cool chill and you see it has begun to snow.  
  
Snow... Yeah, good job Jean, tell a pyro about snow, good way to relax him.  
  
They are big, fat, snowflakes and you catch some on your tongue.  
  
Me, snow on the tongue? Um. No.  
  
The chill is refreshing, and you begin to walk back to the path.  
  
Cold, refreshing? We've been over this, cold is only good if its from Bobby.  
  
As your walking you seem someone walking towards you.  
  
Can I set them on fire at least?  
  
You aren't worried, everything is fine any your relaxed.  
  
Jean's high, isn't she... John knew that he was missing a little from his stash.  
  
You see that it is your favorite person walking towards you.  
  
This caught his attention and he immediately though of Bobby.  
  
The two of you begin to walk together and you are joking and having a good time.  
  
John opened his eyes and looked over at his friend and smiled to himself.  
  
Everything is perfect.  
  
Then the bell rang and John, shaken out of his reverie, ran out of the room. 


End file.
